Let's Go to School Credits
Lionsgate Chris D'Angelo Productions Leapfrog Leapfrog presents in association with Lionsgate and Chris D'Angelo Productions Executive Producers Chris D'Angelo Anne Parducci Michael Rathauser LeapFrog Producer Anthony Greene Music Composed by Craig Dobbin & Brian Mann Written by Mark Young Directed by Bob Nesler "Let's Go to School" A Chris D'Angelo Productions/Lionsgate Production Executive Producer Chris D'Angelo Post Production Supervisor Ron Myrick Associate Producer Kim Harlow Production Manager Sylvia Edwards Production Coordinator Mimi Andrews Production Assistants Kelly Whyte Sarah Parga Additional Writing by Rachael Tobener Chris D'Angelo Songs Written by Craig Dobbin and Brian Mann Legal & Business Affairs Richard Sigler Background Design Eric Clark Dean Thompson Collette Van Mierlo Color Design Cynthia McIntosh Character Design Alex Kirwan Ernie Gilbert Prop Design Eric Clark Storyboard Artists Andrew Dickman Elaine Hultgren Enrique Braxton May Mike Milo Rafael Rosado Michael Swanigan Design/Storyboard Clean Up Dana Jo Granger Nick Kunin Track Reading Slightly Off Track Final Checking Wendy Jacobsmeyer Sheet Directors Michel Lyman Ron Myrick Eddie Houchins Voice Recording Director Mark Young Casting Sabrina Young Cast Dorothy Elias-Fahn Robert Mark Klein Cindy Robinson Richard Rosenblatt Jessica Straus Production Services Provided by Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. For Wang Film Production Executive James Wang Production Sharon Huang Susan Chen Layout Supervisor Joe Chen Animation Supervisors Alice Cho Ricky Shen Jessie Hsiung Editors Tony Mark Rocio Martinez Goff Audio Services Provided by Salami Studios Joe Pizzulo Gary Falcone Dialogue Recorded at Salami Studios Audio Post Production Dialogue Mixer Devon Bowman Assistant Dialogue Mixer Jonathan Palomo Abelardo Audio Post Production Salami Studios Audio Post Production Sound Design Paul Menichini, M.P.S.E. Foley Mixer Jeff Kettle Foley Artist Cynthia Merrill Re-recording Mixer Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Special Thanks Hollywood Production Center Truman van Dyke Company For Lionsgate Executive Producers Anne Parducci Michael Rathhauser Marketing Alison Widdoes Tanya Wolkoff Public Relations Jodie Magid Jennifer Sandler Rob Scheer Publicity Leanne Day Packaging Amy Texter Legal Wendy Jaffe David Waary Amanda Ellis Sam Wollman Trailer George Bolling DVD Production Dustin Dean For LeapFrog Producers Kimberly Cannon Elizabeth Kane Erin Gray Anthony Greene Mark Tellegen Marketing Aude Guerin Legal Robert Lattuga Anna Silva Carmelia Stanton LeapFrog Audio Director Stephan Lam Art Director Michael Mattesi Curriculum Advisors Tara Higgins Carolyn Jaynes Linda M. PLatas Special Thanks You to the LeapFrog Executive Team Jeffrey G. Katz Nancy MacIntyre Craig Hendrickson Mike Houlahan David Schwartz Ada Duan Doug Carlucci Khalid Roberts Let's Go to School This is a work fiction. All Characters and events portrayed in this work are fictional and any resemblance to the real people or incidentals is purely coincidental. Copyright ©209 LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved including the right to reproduce, in whole or in part, any part, portion or portion of this work in any form. LEAPFROG, the LeapFrog logo, the LeapFrog Learning Path logo, LET'S GO TO SCHOOL, the LeapFrog characters, and SEE THE LEARNING are trademarks or registered trademarks of LeapFrog Enterprises, Inc. Leapfrog Chris D'Angelo Productions Lionsgate Category:Leapfrog Category:Chris D'Angelo Productions Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Lionsgate Category:Lions Gate Films Home Entertainment